


Three's a crowd

by TheCrusadersOfTime



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha Akechi Goro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Twins, Biting, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusadersOfTime/pseuds/TheCrusadersOfTime
Summary: He imagined it to be hot, smothered by two and (twins at that) omegas in heat,An alphas greatest wet dream.What he didn't expect is that it broke out into a catfight.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Kurusu household

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one shot but my dramatic ass has the tendency to imagine further 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story
> 
> Omegaverse is not my forte but I red enough to know how it works

Three's a crowd

"Go sit on someone else's, preferably that Yakuza guy's dick you like so much, Aki."

"Why don't you go sit on a cactus, you prick!,"

"Speak for yourself, choke on some alpha cock down at crossroads, suits you well!,"

"Ohohoh- you should be glad, without me you'd be stuck god who knows where in Shinjuku , being a goddamn stripper with that whore body of yours, Ren!,"

An audible gasp resonated in the cramped tiny attic.

Then deafening long stretch of silence took over between the two visibly frustrated and omegas in heat.

_"He's mine,"_

_" Not fair! He's mine,"_

Across from them, Goro sighed exasperatedly. He had waited this far too long with how promising or in other words getting his attention by seduction .

He iimagined it to be hot, smothered by two and (twins at that) omegas in heat, An alphas greatest wet dream.

he didn't expect is that it broke out into a catfight.

How he got into this situation? Even the detective prince himself could not solve this problem.

Akira and Ren are born as twin omegas, quite a handful to take care of, technically a burden to the family. The head of the Kurusu family always dreamt of having alphas to someday become heir to the Kurusu household. Once revealed that Akari Kurusu is pregnant with twin omegas, Ranji Amamiya— their grandfather deemed it a cursed bestowed upon them.

Omegas were looked down by the society, degraded to a breeding, baby making machine with no redeeming purpose other than to bear and raise children for their mates.

Which leads to raising two cute twin boys. Their mother, Akari was delighted and happy for her children, it's all she could ever ask for opposing to their father, Rakuro seem to be indifferent towards them. While Akari showered them with love, adore and affections, Rakuro taught them discipline strictly , taming any improper acts that will be unbecoming of an omega.

One day, the head of the Kurusu household decided to wed them off in an arranged marriage to richer Noblemen as followed by traditions in the countryside.

When the proposition was discovered by Akari herself, she went pale in mortification. The idea was appalling, Her emotions got the better of her and she confronted her mate.

_"What were you thinking?! Marrying our precious little pups off to a total stranger? That is absurd Rakuro Kurusu! How dare you treat our children like some kind off prize to be pawned off?!"_

_"You have no say in this Akari, My father's decision is final and I am siding alongside him,"_

_"They're YOUR sons Rakuro for goodness sake, this is the problem with you. All you do is listen to that selfish alpha, you know better than this!,"_

_"What do you know my dear? We were given the oath to bear alphas in order for this family to continue its bloodline and secure our wealth, I don't think two omegas have the capacity to be in power,"_

_"What has gotten into you Rakuro....," A sobbing sound emitted from the long haired omega._

_"This is the only way Akari, I promised they will live a fulfilling life as an alpha's mate,_ "

_"IF YOU DON'T BECAREFUL IT MIGHT TURN INTO CONCUBINE!,"_

A powerful slap echoed through the room.

It didn't end too well for the both of them, Akari feared for the twin's safety and fate but Rakuro was a man with status he cannot be toppled that easily, he was stubborn. 

The twins overheard their parent's banter and their plan to wed them off. Ren was fuming in anger, disbelief. Akira was overwhelmed with the decisions and he is more concern about his brother's reaction.

The twins shared many things.

They shared the same childhood, they sleep in the same bedroom for years, share the same quirk and face that their mother adored so much, same toys, same favourite TV shows, the disgusts towards their grandfather was mutual, they even have the same class and tutor together, in the same circle of friends, the twins spent their first heat at the ripe age of 12 together. They share almost everything.

Almost. 

The most prominent way to distinguish the twins are by their respective persona. That's how people tell them apart.

In a way, Ren was a flaming fire ready to explode, full of temperament, hot headed sentiment, Akira was a calm flow of water to the burning fire. Ren was— impulsive, reckless, adventurous and certainly _rebellious_ , Akira was— the definition of sharp-witted, intelligent, well behaved and more of a mother hen of the two.

As years go by, Ren was labelled a delinquent by non other than Raiji Amamiya and seek to marry him off faster to solve his problematic attitude. On the other hand, Akira was favoured by both Alphas as he was brought up well, a perfect image of an obedient omega.

This has caused a greater tension in the household, the quarrels are becoming a daily basis and so is the wail and cry of the twins for their miserable lives.

Despite the differences, they were inseparable.

They were first and foremost family, and nothing could ever come between them.

Except everything went downhill a week before they were to be courted. It was too good to be true.

On their way to home, the twins briefly chatted and even bicker about their futures and what they wanted to be until a cry for help reached their ears accompanied by pained shouts of a woman. 

Ren was the one who acted first and wasted no time in sprinting towards the direction, Akira was left behind to catch up his athletic brother.

Nervous sweats trickle down Ren's temple as they both stopped Infront of the scene unravel before them.

A visage of a bald man appear to be drunk off his ass, was harassing the poor lady to get in his car in a forceful grip. Ren, a naive son of Akari trudged forwards, Akira right behind him. The closer they got, this bald man definitely reeks alpha scent all over, Akira wants to vomit on the sidewalk.

"Don't touch me please, get away!,"The woman pleaded to no end, tears at the brink of her eyes.

"Just get in the car already you omega bitch," bald man cussed her out , opening the car door.

Ren didn't know his nails could pierced the skin of his palms that deep and he took it upon himself to step in and save the woman from falling victim in the hands of another arrogant alpha that thinks they're superior. 

He was glad he took some private lessons from a generous tutor to teach him basic aikido to defend himself from dangerous alphas but he remains the same, impulsive. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it behind his back, shock evident in the man's eyes.

Unfortunately it did not last long when the said alpha exudes his pheromones stronger than before and it completely invaded his nostrills.

In the fleeting moment, his grip on the alpha loosened to which the older took advantage to pushed him right off and slammed him on the car's hood.

"You think you're so cheeky, stepping in and saving the day like some kind of heroic superman? Newsflash, I can already smell the weakness of omega in you-" He was cut off by mop of black hair coming to headbutt him hard in the face. The drunken man staggered back momentarily before shifting his gaze to the other patron witnessing the incident by helping the woman. "There's two of you? What the fuck?,"

He retaliated back by stomping forward and snatched Akira's wrist to better observe him. "Hey,let me go-," before he could finish Ren gets back to his feet and shoved him with much vigour, resulting him to fall and lost balance hitting his head on the railing in the process. 

The woman widen her eyes in horror as the older man slowly rises, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead, he glared at the twins with murderous intent, " Damn brats, I'll sue!,"

Immediately the following, it didn't take long before the incident was reported to Raiji Amamiya— he was furious and dissapointed in his grandchildren, he shunned them off when it's clear nobody wants to court criminals.

The twins were sentenced to court and given the choice to either be sent away to Tokyo for a year under probation or the case will be solved and closed sooner if they signed up for the breeding program. 

Rakuro had to held back his mate from obliterating the whole goddamn court for doing this to her sons,they had no choice but to oblige them. Before they knew it they watched their sons took of to Tokyo under court order.

Akari was ashamed to admit she felt a little relief that her precious ones are far far away from the grasp of her father-in-law. She'd rather kill that old bastard and sentence to jail than to live knowing Ren and Akira are to be breeding dogs.

Hopefully they will find their own pace and a better family.


	2. Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling moment didn't went so well when there's a wall in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> More characters probably introduced next chapters, enjoy.

Sunlight filtered through the window as the sound of an alarm rung reverberate into the spacious attic.

7:10 AM

A lump on a sheet struggles to locate the source of the noise, hand sticking out to palm at his sides then throwing his phone lazily away after successfully turning it off.

“Shit,” Ren hissed finally rise from the makeshift bed his head all groggy and hair sticking out in every direction. He seems to can never tame those wild ebony curls, he tried gel once. It ended up badly and he didn’t bother to even comb them.

Brushing his bangs away from his vision, he turned to his roommate but only to find the space inhabited by his twin empty.

He hated early birds. Unfortunately, his twin is one of them, great.

A delicious smell invaded his nostrils and he practically groaned.

Curry, freshly made made his stomach growl. Ren wasted no time in stretching and follow his cardio routine without breaking a sweat.

Being an omega was difficult, an obstacle him and Akira trying to tackle since their youth. He reached for a new set of casual clothes, an air freshener, his fashion glasses— _once upon a time he wanted to buy the silver rimmed ones but his mother protested so they settled on the regular glasses,_ and his vital belonging: scent blockers.

Scent blockers has been his savior ever since they were casted away here, its purpose to block the user’s pheromones from being detected by others, blending in like your everyday beta. It proved to be efficient for him as there were no more lingering stares drawn on him or cat calls they would usually get from brute alphas.

Ren sprayed the air freshener far too brashly on the entire room to neutralize their scent or rather get rid of it, ‘rules are rules’ he thought bitterly over their charge’s conditions as to not attract curious patrons that would be distracted by them.

He swiftly descended downstairs and greeted Akira drowsily,” Today’s specials is curry, again?” he gave an unimpressed gaze towards the omega behind the counter.

“Oh deal with it Renren, you’re lucky Sojiro’s not here or he would have-,”

“Or what? What can a beta do exactly?” he rudely cut off

“Ren, that’s very impolite! You know better than to-,”

“-Judge people from their type or ranks, I get it Aki. I have to maintain a good reputation and behavior under probation period so we can go through this without much hassle,” he finished exasperatedly and rolled his eyes which didn’t escape Akira as he pursed his lips.

“ You should be grateful Sojiro didn’t kicked us out even if we brought him trouble. He’s doing us a favour and we’re going to put an effort to not cause any inconvenience,” Akira’s calming tone seems to work magic on him.

Enough of listening to his brother’s never-ending lectures, he decided to tease the gallant omega.

“You know Aki, you sounded more like Iwai each passing day, you and him are quite close-knitted,” Ren made fun of followed by a not-so-subtle wink.

He made a run to the bathroom and locked the doors at the speed of light before something bumped the door in a loud _thud_ —most likely a wet towel trailed by a denial of such accusations along the lines of: _“I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR HIM,”_. Loud laughter spilled from his lips that he had to bent to catch his breath. Yup, he’s still got that trickster blood in him.

* * *

A ring of incoming notification reached his ears. Ren was in the middle of drying his raven curls he glanced momentarily at the vibrating phone that was placed on the sink next to his glasses. Ryuji flickered in his head it must be him if that goddamn phone continuously ringing.

But the blonde said he was busy yesterday and the alpha never makes last minute plans, Ren narrowed his eyes arousing suspicion on who might it be. Only one other person who has the same annoying habit sending of constant text messages. He didn’t dare to hope, it couldn’t be _him_ of all people.

He hesitantly unlocks his phone. A breath of relief passed his lips. It wasn’t him.

Instead it was the aforementioned male, Iwai Munehisa, the surly manager of Airsoft shop in Shibuya, his boss.

“What could this guy want now,” he clicked the dismiss button continuing to dry his hair. Catching a glimpse at the mirror, he analysed himself thoroughly.

Sure, Ren and Akira are identical twins but there seems to be a distinct contrast between them. Long fingers absently brushed along his jaws, his were sharp and all cheekbones, Akira’s round and soft with gentle features. He pierced his left ear Akira was bare from any jewelleries. Ren trains often with Ryuji to build up his strength and proficiency, Akira tends to go along with their other friend Ann and bonds over model business or stuff.

“ _you are disgrace to the family, No one will ever find a troubled omega appealing. Look at your brother, he is much more suitable. You should follow his example,”_

He stared hard his reflection, searching for an answer for his existence. Akira is everything he’s not. Akira is everyone’s golden boy, him? The black sheep of the family probably. He felt tears prickling until he snapped out of his trance over the sound of Akira calling out.

This is not the time to ponder and wasting time, he has a job to attend. The raven quickly changed and sets his glasses on his nose. White V-neck underneath a casual blazer and tight-fitting jeans just his style. He popped open the scent blockers and rolled them on his scent glands— on his wrist and the junction of his neck. It took a few minutes before he can no longer smell his scent and proceeds to exit the bathroom to face with a tired Akira.

“Finally, what took you so long?” Akira chastised him the smell of curry more prominent.

“Ren, you’re stinking up the café with your pheromones. Where’s the air freshener?”

He took his usual seat at the front counter, noting at the plate of curry carefully prepared and the hot warming coffee next to it. “Received a call, a request to work it seems,” at this Akira perked up. Akira was dressed in a black shirt under a white button down with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of comfy jeans donned in a green apron. Opposite of him.

“Is it Yoshida-san?” he inquired

“No,”

“Then Akechi-”

“NO,” he denied immediately.

“……then who is it?”

“It’s our gun dealer,” Ren sighed looking at his twin for any reaction.

“Oh, he asks for you on a Sunday morning?” There was an interest piqued in Akira’s eyes hidden by those thick framed glasses.

“Probably about some Yakuza business, or Kaoru. That kid can be clingy sometimes, I’m not a nanny for goodness sake,” murmured in irritation.

Akira chuckled at his turmoil, “He’s not so bad, you’ll get used to it. Someday you’re going to-“

“Akira.”

“Sorry…,”

Family was a sensitive topic for him. Even at the mention of mate gets his skin crawling but he couldn’t stay mad at his twin, sulking away like some petulant child. Finally turning his attention to the curry awaiting him, inhaling the delicacy he lifted the spoon and dug in drowning himself in the rich taste of spice like fireworks exploding in his mouth.

“This is amazing, more so than before!” he shoved more of the curry gulping it down with coffee.

“I cooked today’s specials, Sojiro finally allowed me to serve my dish. Is it really good? I’m glad that thought so. By the way, Akechi texted earlier that he’ll be stopping by and it’s the perfect time too! I want him to be my food critic, maybe he’ll write and nominate my curry on his food blog,”

Suddenly the curry refused to be swallowed down, like a hand gripping his throat.

“Good for you,” he mumbled his appetite discarded along the dumpster.

“Eh?Ren? going out early? You haven’t finished your breakfast,” a tinge of worried laced Akira’s tone.

“I don’t want Iwai to scold me for my tardiness,” he didn’t spare a glance at Akira’s way, hoisting his bag over his shoulders striding for the door and possibly get away from this claustrophobic space, usually it’s Akira’s scent that keeps him in tact but as of lately they both wore scent blocker, his omega instinct is getting out of line making him stressed out.

The real truth behind his early departure wasn’t because he feared his boss.

He just wants to avoid confrontation with _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do appreciate some feedback and maybe suggestions


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an update for the story

Hello, I know a lot of you have been wondering about this fic

I have writer's block mainly because I'm not sure what direction this fic is going but I have the urge to change and rewrite the chapters or maybe just continue it

This fic will surely be updated , I'm just struggling on plannings and drafts , plus my other fic 

It's suppose to be smut but I love the thought of exploring the dynamics and some back stories to get the gist 

If anyone has ideas, they are welcome to contribute but other than that I'd do it from scratch

Sorry to keep y'all waiting, hopefully I can publish the next chapters,.

Thank you for the kudos and comments <3!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and criticism are welcome, let me know what you think :)


End file.
